


Cherry and Atticus Meet Dave the Barbarian

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Dave the Barbarian
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Akito and Estelle get sick, so Drell decides to visit the twins and tell them a story about how their parents and aunt helped Dave the Barbarian against the Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy when their parents finally return to Udrogoth after fighting evil.





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe we got sick..." Akito pouted as he was in his bed across from Estelle's. "We never get sick!"

"And we're stuck inside all day..." Estelle sniffled. "What're we supposed to do?"

There came a knock at their bedroom door and Drell came inside with a smile to the Fudo twins. "Are my favorite little Wiccan twins awake?"

"Yes, we're awake." Akito and Estelle said.

Drell chuckled and sat in a chair in between the twins as he took out a giant storybook. "How you kids doing?"

"I feel like I wanna die..." Akito groaned.

"I feel like my saliva is acid..." Estelle shuddered.

"How about a story from your favorite uncle?" Drell smiled to the twins.

"Sounds good." Akito smiled.

"But where is he?" Estelle asked.

Drell bore a deadpan expression and cracked open the book. He then tried to pick a story, but the twins had already heard most of them from their parents until he found one that he knew they couldn't had known about. "How about when I sent your parents and aunt back in time to reunite the King and Queen of Udrogoth with their children?"

"Yeah!" The Fudo twins smiled.

"Gotcha." Drell smirked as he then flipped through the pages to find said story. "It all started long before you were even born... Long when Cherry, Atticus, and Mo were my students..."

We cut back to high school with the mentioned three in their senior year of high school.

"I can't believe we're graduating soon..." Mo said. "Didn't we just start school like yesterday?"

"I think so." Atticus said.

"Sure feels like that..." Mo shrugged.

Drell walked by in his gym coach uniform and looked to the three seniors. "I'd like to see you three pronto."

"We're right here, end of story, bye-bye!" Cherry smirked like a sassy back-talker toward him.

"NOW!" Drell yelled.

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo then ran into the gym.

"That's better." Drell nodded.

The three teenagers then stood in the gym floor as Drell walked over to them.

"We've been through a lot together, the three of us," Drell said. "However, before you graduate, I have a very important task for you all... You must travel to the land known as Udrogoth. Do either of you have prior knowledge to it?" he then had a knowing and hopeful smile more to Atticus than to Cherry or Mo.

"I've done my research." Atticus said.

"Good and what have you found out?" Drell asked.

"It's a land back in the Middle Ages," Atticus said. "King Throtkar and Queen Gilmia ran it until they were asked to fight evil around the world and left their oldest child, their daughter Candy in charge, but the children have had as much adventures as much as their parents have while being left with the queen's brother, a sorcerer named Oswidge."

"Excellent." Drell said.

Mo smiled while Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Why can't you be more like Atticus?" Drell asked.

"Well, for one, I don't have a-" Cherry shrugged.

"Anyway, I'd like you all to go there." Drell said.

"You won't come with us?" Mo asked sadly.

"I'll be there, but it won't be me." Drell replied.

"Huh?" The three of them asked out of confusion.

'I'll be there, but it'll be me from the past along with your father, Atticus." Drell explained.

"Ohh." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, I'm not going so I don't draw attention to myself." Drell explained.

"Okay." Atticus said.

Drell then took out his wand and waved it which made a portal appear. "To the Middle Ages you all go."

"Wait!" Mo said. "What exactly are we doing?"

"You must help Throtkar and Gilmia get back home in one piece," Drell warned. "They've made so many enemies over the years that evil keeps trying to prevent them from going back home and reuniting with their children."

"Really?" Cherry asked.

"Yes," Drell replied. "Their youngest child is devastated."

"Wow." Mo said.

"I feel like there's something else..." Drell scratched his chin in thought. "What was it...?"

"I'm not taking part of this?" Cherry deadpanned.

"Of course you are." Mo said.

"Says who?" Cherry replied.

"SAYS THIS!" Drell shook his fist in her face.

Cherry's eyes widened slightly.

"Now you three are going." Drell said.

"Um, right..." Cherry smiled nervously.

"You really need to learn how to stand up for yourself..." Drell said. "Atticus can't always fight your battles."

"Gee, thanks for the advice." Cherry groaned.

"He's kinda right, Cherry..." Atticus said.

"Why don't you make her strong like you?" Drell whispered to Atticus.

"I don't know if she would like it." Atticus whispered back.

Drell then shrugged to that and stepped back so they could all get through the portal, even if he had to push them in.

"And in we go." Atticus said.

"You can't make me go in there." Cherry said.

"Yes, I can!" Drell grinned as he grabbed her and chucked her into the portal.

"Whoa!" Cherry yelped.

Drell laughed at her as he then walked off after the portal closed once they were all inside.

Drell laughed outside of the story until Akito punched him slightly. "Ow!"

"That's for being mean to Aunt Cherry!" Akito firmly pouted.

"Okay, I deserved that." Drell said.

Estelle even punched his arm.

"Doesn't hurt." Drell smirked to her.

Teddy walked over, then jumped up and hit Drell with his Fury Swipes.

"OKAY, THAT DOES!" Drell cried out.

"Thank you, Teddy." Estelle smiled.

Teddy smiled back. "You're welcome, Mama."

"Damned Pokemon..." Drell growled.

"If only there were Pokémon back in the day of when Mom, Dad, and Aunt Cherry were young." Akito said.

"Well, in a way, they did something like that, only with illegal genetic experiments created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba," Drell replied. "And Stitch lives in Japan now." he then cupped his mouth and his eyes darted around nervously as he had confessed that.

"Really?" Akito smiled.

"Uh, anyway..." Drell went back to the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo ended up in medieval clothing as they stumbled into Udrogoth and saw a castle in the mountains.

"Cool, a castle in the mountains." Atticus smiled.

"That must be our destination." Cherry guessed.

"Yeah." Mo said.

They then went to the castle, only to be stopped by a pair of guards.

"Out of the way, please." Cherry said.

The guards held out their swords and glared to the trespassers.

"Easy, we come in peace." Cherry promised.

"Yeah." Atticus said even as the guards pointed their swords at mostly him, finding him more of a threat than the girls, thinking that females weren't that dangerous.

"Sorry, but you must go, no one gets in." the first guard glared.

"Either let us in or we're coming in." Cherry said.

"Ah, why don't you go back to whatever kingdom you came from?" the second guard snarled.

"They're probably spies from Chuckles the Dark Lord Silly Piggy." the first guard suggested.

"No, we're not." Atticus said.

"Chuckles the Silly Piggy?" Mo laughed. 

The guards growled.

"I suggest you stay away or else." Atticus threatened.

"Or else what, knave?" One of the guards glared as he poke Atticus with his sword.

Atticus grabbed the sword and held it back against the guard.

"Whoa, take it easy, man..." the guard backed up. 

Atticus soon bent the sword into a loop, surprising the guards. Cherry and Mo smirked to this.

"So, are you gonna let us in?" Atticus asked the guards.

"Y-Y-Yes." The guards answered shakily.

Atticus smirked. "Pleasure doin' business with you gentlemen."

The three teens then walked in while the guards looked scared to death.

There was a redheaded teenage girl with a golden crown on her head as she sat on the throne, looking very bored.

"Um, Y-Your Highness?" One of the guards asked nervously.

"What is it now?" the teenage princess sighed.

"T-T-There are three teenagers that are here to see you it seems." The second guard said.

"Send them in..." the teenage princess replied.

The three then walked in and saw Princess Candy in her throne as she looked bored and a little sad today.

"Is everything all right, Princess?" Mo asked.

Candy sighed. "It's just that this is the one year anniversary since Mom and Dad went to fight evil..."

"Your parents have been gone for a year?" Cherry asked. "That sounds rough."

"We keep trying to tell Fang that they'll come back someday, but... I guess they have better things to do than come home..." Candy sulked.

"No, they don't, we assure you that they will come back." Atticus said.

"It's been a year..." Candy sighed. "Who are you guys anyway? You're not Dinky and Cheesette, or the Backstreet Minstrels."

"My name is Atticus and this is my best friend, Cherry Butler and this is my girlfriend, Mo Brown." Atticus smiled.

Candy sighed. "Nice to meet you, I guess..."

The three looked a little sad for the princess.

"Don't worry, we're going to reunite you and your siblings with your parents." Atticus smiled.

"Schyeah, I'll believe that when I see it." Candy scoffed.

"No really, we really will reunite you all," Mo said. "How do you think we got the guards to let us in?"

"I assumed you were here to move my wardrobe..." Candy muttered. 

"Man, you're worse than my sister and we never have problems." Atticus glared slightly.

"Alright, so how did you get them to let you in?" Candy asked.

"I bent one of their swords into a loop." Atticus said.

"How'd you do that?" Candy asked.

"Strength..." Atticus smiled as he flexed his one arm. 

"You could give Dave some lessons." Candy rolled her sapphire eyes.

"I heard that!" A teenage boy's voice called out.

"Don't you have a sweater to crochet?!" Candy called back.

"What do you mean by giving him a few lessons?" Mo asked Candy.

"Dave's big and strong, but he's such a wimp," Candy said. "He can lift boulders, but he would rather write poetry or knit sweaters."

"I think I can teach him a thing or two." Atticus said.

"Good luck with that." Candy said.

Suddenly, a bug crawled throguh the room which made a young girl rush in with a spear in her hand. 

"You have a pet monkey?" Cherry asked Candy.

"How did you get a pet monkey?" Mo also asked the princess.

"I'M NOT A MONKEY!" the girl glared at the teenagers.

"I take it this is your little sister." Atticus said to Candy.

"Her name's Fang." Candy said.

"Fang?" the others asked. 

"That's my name, don't wear it out," the girl replied as she looked around. "Now, where's that bug that's beggin' to be squashed by me?"

"I think it might be hiding." Atticus said.

"DIE, BUG, DIE!" Fang jeered before running to squash the bug. 

"Fang, quit it!" Candy complained.

Atticus soon got in Fang's way.

"Hey!" Fang glared up at Atticus. "Move or I'll smash you!"

"I'm not moving, besides, think if you were that bug and someone bigger and stronger than you was chasing you trying to squash you, how would that make you feel?" Atticus asked maturely.

Fang seemed to frown at that slightly.

"Pretty bad, huh?" Atticus then asked.

"Who do you think you are, some warm and fuzzy healer?" Fang then glared.

"No, but I do care about living creatures that includes bugs," Atticus said. "And where if you try to squish that bug, it would be like someone just squished you."

Fang put her spear down and stared down at her bare feet. "I guess I never thought it like that before..."

"You should know that violence isn't always the solution." Atticus told her.

"But!" Fang glared. "What else am I supposed to do?!"

"You could always play with your toys." Mo said.

"This is my toy!" Fang showed her spear.

"Don't you have dolls or something?" Cherry asked.

"Who told you I have dolls?!" Fang tackled her down.

"Because most girls do." Cherry said.

Fang growled. "I oughta smash you right now."

Cherry blinked. "Atticus!"

Atticus soon lifted Fang up and off of Cherry. Cherry then stood up and dusted herself clean.

"Put me down!" Fang glared. "I need somethin' to keep me busy and squashing is what I do best!"

"Have you tried to squishing fruit?" Atticus suggested.

"Why would I do that?" Fang scoffed.

"Because then you would be able to squash something without hurting anything." Atticus said.

"Hmph, you're no fun..." Fang folded her arms. "And I thought you were tough."

"I am tough!" Atticus defended.

"Not really." Fang rolled her eyes.

"Atticus, show her your strength." Cherry said.

"She's just a little girl." Atticus defended.

"I don't care..." Cherry glared to Fang as she seemed to glare back. "This girl must be punished."

"How about just show her a demonstration of your strength?" Mo suggested. "And where their brother can watch too."

"Oh, you can do that..." Fang smirked before yelling as loud as possible. "DAVE!!!"

A brown-haired teenage boy with muscles and a sword with a female face came into the room.

"This is my brother, Dave..." Fang rolled her eyes. "He's the barbarian of the family."

"He is?" Mo asked, confused.

"He wanted to be one when he was ten!" Fang argued.

"Only because I thought it was a librarian who also cut hair." Dave defended. 

"Oh, jeez..." the sword rolled her eyes.

"Looks like Atticus might be the answer we need." Candy whispered to Mo and Cherry.

"Answer to what?" Mo asked the princess.

"To Dave actually behaving like a barbarian and not act like a wuss/wimp." Candy said.

"You think so?" Mo asked.

"I hope so, it seems like dumb luck whenever we win against a foe," Candy said. "Not even Uncle Oswidge's magic can help Dave that long."

"Well, if there is anyone that can help your brother become brave and more of a barbarian; it's Atticus." Cherry said.

"Oh, bajabbers, that sounds dangerous..." Dave sounded nervous about that.

"Dave, come with me; I'm going to show you what bravery looks like while also showing your little sister how strong I am." Atticus said.

"Is it gonna hurt?" Dave asked nervously.

"Just watch." Atticus said as he stepped outside with all of them.

"We'll test your strength with something scary while heavy." Candy said.

"Scary?!" Dave's eyes widened.

A fat and tiny yellow dragon flew in.

"Aw, hello there little guy..." Cherry cooed before tickling the dragon's chin. "Cootchy, cootchy, coo~"

The dragon soon blew out a lightning bolt at her.

Cherry blinked and coughed. "Did that dragon just breathe lightning?"

"Nice one, Faffy." Fang giggled.

"How about something big?" Mo asked.

"What're you kids up to?" the sword asked, surprising the three teens that it could speak and even had a face.

"First, we're going to showing how strong Atticus is and so he can show Dave what bravery is and second, how are you talking?" Cherry asked.

"Haven't ya ever heard of enchanted swords?" the sword replied with a slight glare.

"Sure, but not talking ones!" Cherry retorted.

"Touche." The sword said.

"This is Lula, my sword." Dave introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." Mo greeted. 

"So, let's go with a giant." Candy said.

'You got it, come on, let's go outside." Atticus said. 

"And so our heroes, and Cherry, went out with the family part of their quest." Drell read from the story. 

Akito and Estelle seemed to fall asleep.

"HEY!" Drell glared to them. "Sleep time is over, story time is now!"

"We know, we're just kidding." Akito and Estelle laughed before coughing.

Drell rolled his eyes at them. "If you weren't Atticus's kids..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, keep reading." Akito smiled.

Drell then turned the page. "So then, they went to the backyard of the castle..." Drell said before smriking darkly. "Before Cherry was so incompetent and unlucky that she tripped over a bug."

"Drell." The Fudo twins glared.

"True story." Drell defended.

"Fine, continue." The Fudo twins said.

Drell cleared his throat and continued on. "Backyard of the castle..."

We are shown the backyard of the castle as Dave, Fang, Candy, Cherry, Atticus, and Mo were ready to get to work for Dave's bravery.

"So then, where's this giant?" Cherry asked.

"Allow me..." Oswidge walked over with his wand. 

"Does his magic work?" Mo asked.

"Nope." Fang deadpanned.

"Well, we better hope it does." Cherry said.

"He's not good at magic." Candy said about their uncle.

"Oh, man, this is going to take a while..." Cherry groaned.

But to their surprise, his magic this time worked as he was able to summon a giant and where this one looked scary and strong.

"Hey, it worked," Oswidge smiled. "Take that, Malsquando!"

"Who?" Mo asked.

"Old friend of mine back in magic school." Oswidge replied.

"Ah." Mo said then.

"All right, Dave, time for your lesson." Atticus said to the cowardly barbarian.

"This is why I was summoned?" The giant laughed as he pointed and poked Atticus in the chest.

"You watchin', Dave?" Atticus asked.

"I know how to handle this," Dave said bravely before landing on his knees into a begging position. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!"

The giant soon flicked him into the castle.

Atticus flinched and winced for Dave. "Lesson number one: Show no weakness or fear."

"Thanks for the advice." Dave muffled against a wall.

Atticus then glared up at the giant who then laughed at him, poking his chest, not finding him a threat.

The giant kept laughing, then bent down to Atticus. "Your turn."

"Watch and learn, Dave!" Atticus told him before he went up to the giant bravely and then lifted him up by his one finger.

"Bajabbers..." Dave whispered as he watched.

Atticus soon started to throw the giant around like a rag doll.

"I'll be boy, I havent' seen someone this strong since my brother-in-law!" Oswidge smiled.

"Are you watching, Dave?" Atticus asked as he let the giant fight him after he let him go.

Dave watched and loked worried for the giant. "Poor guy, maybe I should bake him a cake to show we're sorry and should become friends."

The giant soon punched Dave into the ground, showing him that it was an evil giant and didn't want to be friends.

"Bajabbers..." Dave muttered in pain.

"Not everyone wants to be friends." Cherry said.

Atticus continued to fight the giant and where soon Dave saw Atticus send the giant flying into space with one punch and where he decided he wanted to be brave and like Atticus while still being himself.

"We got a long way to go..." Atticus sighed about Dave. 

Fang looked terrified at how strong Atticus was.

"Please teach me." Dave begged.

Atticus nodded to the young barbarian as he was going to train Dave the way Phil had trained Hercules. 

"Let's get started." Atticus said.

Mo giggled as she followed along to see Atticus's teachings up close. And where they were intense and where he put Dave through different obstacles he would have to face and where the young barbarian was soon starting to get brave.

"This might take a while..." Candy said as she read a teenage magazine to pass the time. 

And where it did, but with how it was looking their enemies would have to be very scared and worried.

In an evil lair, a certain evil pig was seeing this through his Magic Mirror. 

"This could be bad for my evil plans." The evil pig said.

"Or what little you have." the Magic Mirror mocked the evil pig. 

"Oh, ha, ha, very funny," The evil pig groaned. "How do I defeat them now?"

"Why don't you give up?" the Magic Mirror asked. "You only have power with your mystic amulet and the King and Queen of Udrogoth are on their way back home."

"Say what?!" the evil pig asked.

"It's true," the Magic Mirror said before showing a screen of the long-lost king and queen finally returning home from fighting evil. "They should be at the kingdom by midnight tonight." 

"Oh, come on! If only there was a way I could be as strong as that young man that is training that barbarian that was once a coward." The evil pig groaned.

"Why don't you use your mystic amulet or whatever?" the Magic Mirror suggested. "That seems to be your only useful weapon." 

"I have just the thing; I'll use my mystic amulet and use a spell to turn that strong young man evil and into a monster and where he'll be able to stop the king and queen from returning home!" The evil pig laughed evilly. "And best of all, if Dave the Barbarian tries to fight him, he'll get hurt in the process!"

"You are really pathetic." the Magic Mirror mocked.

"SILENCE!" the evil pig glared. 

"Okay, okay." The Magic Mirror said.

"But for this to work, he'll have to be alone." The evil pig said.

"I'll keep an eye out for you then." the Magic Mirror said.

"Brilliant!" the evil pig grinned evilly. 

Dave's training continued for three hours until finally, he was a true barbarian.


	4. Chapter 4

Candy snored as she had fallen asleep.

"Candy, wake up!" Fang told her sister. "Dave has finally made my dreams come true!" 

"Wait, what?" Candy asked as she woke up.

Fang pulled her sister up into a standing position. And where Candy soon surprised as she saw Dave being brave against a dragon. Fang grinned at her brother's sudden bravery and determination. And where at first he asked the dragon if he wanted to be friends and when he just got a roar as a response which meant it didn't and where he soon grabbed the dragon by the tail and lifted it up and started to spin the dragon around like a tornado.

"AWESOME, DAVE!" Fang cheered.

"Wow, I really didn't think that kid could do it," Oswidge smiled proudly to his nephew. "If only your parents were here to see this." 

"I have a feeling they might be here by midnight," Atticus said before he started to feel something. "Um, sorry, but I really gotta go and do my business."

"Go ahead." Oswidge excused him.

Atticus nodded and rushed away quickly. 

"Wow, Dave, that was rather impressive." Candy smiled as Dave sent the dragon flying into a volcano.

"Yeah, thanks, Atticus," Dave smiled as well before looking around. "Atticus?"

"He'll be right back." Cherry said as she fiddled with her glasses slightly. 

"He has to go and do his business." Mo said.

"Ohh," Dave smiled. "Well, I couldn't have become this brave without him."

"Ah, he'll be right back, you can thank him then." Mo said.

Dave looked thankful before sighing. "I really do miss Mom and Dad."

"I know I do..." Fang sniffled as she sounded like she was going to cry. "I keep hearing that they'll be back someday! But I want them back NOW!" 

They soon got a scroll telling them when their parents would come.

Oswidge took a look at the scroll and smiled to his nieces and nephew. "Guess who's coming home tonight?"

"Really?!" Candy sounded excited. "They're coming?!" 

"Yep." Oswidge nodded.

"For real...?" Dave asked. "Ooh, I'm so happy, I better make Dad's favorite blood sausages!" 

"Why not impress him with your new found bravery?" Mo asked.

"Well... I could do that... Along with some muffins!" Dave cheered.

"Oh, well, at least he's not scared of his own shadow anymore." Lula muttered about her wielder. 

While they were all discussing this, Atticus got out of the porta potty after doing his business in it.

"Drell, too much information..." Akito's voice said.

"Aw, grow up, will ya?" Drell replied. 

"So, did the evil pig cast the spell on Dad?" Estelle asked.

"Yes, he did and where it hit, but I'll tell you how it happened." Drell said.

"Okay, please continue." Akito replied.

"Thanks..." Drell said. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes..." 

The evil pig watched through his magic mirror and began to recite a spell and used the magic from his mystic amulet and fired the spell through the magic mirror so then it would hit Atticus. Atticus whistled to himself as he walked along until he was suddenly hit. And where he was suddenly transformed into a giant strong minotaur lion. Atticus let out a frightening roar as he then charged on. Chuckles laughed as he had turned Atticus into a monster to destroy Dave the Barbarian and his family.

"This just might actually work." The magic mirror said.

"Of course it'll work, I'm an evil genius, and thank goodness my dimwitted nephew won't be here for this." Chuckles replied.

"Shouldn't you be commanding your new monster now?" The magic mirror asked.

"Oh, right..." Chuckles said, then left the room.

"Crazy pork..." the Magic Mirror rolled his eyes.

Chuckles then rushed to where Atticus was and grinned darkly. "Hello, my little beast."

Atticus soon snorted and growled.

"Oh, take it easy, will you?!" Chuckles scolded. "I am your new master; The Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy!"

Atticus blinked and then laughed at that name.

"Yes, yes, it's very amusing, now I am your master!" Chuckles glared then.

Atticus soon calmed down and decided to agree to let him be his master since he was now a beast and didn't exactly remember who he was thanks to the spell.

"Now listen, I am your master, you are in my control, and your first command is to destroy Dave the Barbarian!" Chuckles demanded.

"Really?" The Magic mirror asked, unimpressed.

"Like you have a better idea?" Chuckles glanced back.

"How about send him to capture the king and queen! And tell him that if anyone tries to rescue, them tell him to destroy them." The Magic Mirror told him.

"Oh, okay, fine..." Chuckles rolled his eyes. "Now, Monster, I want you to capture Queen Glimma and King Throktar from coming back to Udrogoth!"

Atticus nodded.

"You need to show what they look like." The Magic Mirror said.

"Would you show them for us then?" Chuckles then asked his Magic Mirror.

"Whatever..." the Magic Mirror replied before showing an image of the long-lost king and queen.

Atticus soon growled as he now knew his targets.

"Make me proud..." Chuckles grinned darkly.

Atticus soon roared and went after the king and queen.

"Let's watch and see how he does." Chuckles smiled evilly.

This did not look good at all so far.


End file.
